Abby Sinclair
Abby Sinclair is a U.S meteorologist who worked out of the Wilkes Research Station. History Early History In 1999, Abby Sinclair was doing research involving meteorology at Wilkes Research Station, and became the station's secondary radio operator. During this time, she also met some of the scientists from the French ice station d'Urville, including Luc Champion and Henri Rae, while also knowing the names of other other French scientists such as Jacques Latissier. After Abby and the rest of the Wilkes staff heard James Renshaw arguing with Bernard Olson over the former's discovery of metal in a section of 300 million-year old ice, they later found Olson dead. Believing Renshaw to be the killer, they barricaded him in his room after he retreated in there, and contacted the McMurdo research station to ask for military police to detain him. Ice Station After a pair of divers went missing investigating the cavern where Renshaw had hit metal, Abby was among those who watched a second team prepare to investigate. During the second team's dive, she attempted to radio for assistance to help the first two divers, however a solar flare had disrupted communications. Abby and Sarah Hensleigh then heard Ben Austin's report that the cavern contained what they believed to be an alien spaceship, right before they were attacked by an unknown enemy. Panicking, Abby tried once more to get an emergency call out, this time mentioning the spaceship in her distress, however she still received no response. Within two days, a group of French scientists from Dumont d'Urville who had heard Abby's distress call came to assist, and Abby and the others trusted them since they already knew Champion and Rae, while also knowing Lattisier by reputation. However, Abby was still distraught by the deaths of her fellow scientists. Shortly after a group of the Wilkes scientists were escorted away on the French hovercrafts, a team of U.S. Marines arrived to secure the station. When their commander, Shane Schofield, introduced himself, the crying Abby hugged him in relief until he directed her back into a set before continuing to explain their intentions. Soon, however, many of the French scientists were revealed to be soldiers, intending to take the spaceship and having already murdered the first group of scientists they had taken away. After the civilian quarters were compromised, Abby, Sarah, Kirsty Hensleigh and Warren Conlon were forced to follow Book in order to escape death, but ended up being cornered on the B-deck catwalk. Before the French could open fire on them, an explosion caused by a gas leak destroyed the catwalk, causing Abby and the others to fall into the diving pool. During their attempt to get out they were attacked by killer whales, and Abby watched in horror as Conlon got dragged beneath the water. Once everyone was clear, Abby, Sarah and Kirsty took cover during the remainder of the battle. Much later, Book came to the Wilkes residents asking for a weather expert, and Abby was brought to Schofield, who wanted help trying to radio McMurdo. Abby explained about the solar flare and its interference was affecting them, and when Schofield asked if it was possible to find gaps in the flare's interference that they could communicate through, Abby agreed to check. Soon she had a set of times that it would be possible to radio for help through, and, seeing how having a task occupying her was helping to distract her for the recent events, Schofield asked for her to help his men repair the radio antenna. When the first gap in the flare was approaching, Abby called Schofield to the radio room, and was wary when she saw that Renshaw was accompanying him. When they tried to raise McMurdo, they received interference which Abby knew wasn't from the flare, right before an announcement from an SAS platoon that they were coming to take Wilkes. Abby was quickly able to work out how long they had before the SAS arrived, and Schofield, not having the resources to defend the station, decided to evacuate with the civilians. Abby and the remaining scientists grabbed what they could of their belongings and research and boarded Rebound's hovercraft. During the subsequent pursuit, the scientists were thrown around as Rebound avoided their enemy's fire, until Schofield managed to take out the remaining British hovercrafts, allowing Rebound a clear path to escape to McMurdo. At the end of the day, Schofield learned from Jack Walsh that Rebound, Abby and the others had made it safely to McMurdo. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Ice Station Category:Protagonists